


Warfstache x Reader: The Other Interview

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Five Nights At Freddys, Markiplier - Freeform, five nights at freddys the interview, fnaf - Freeform, markipliergame, phone guy - Freeform, warfstache, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You conduct an interview with Mr. Wilford Warfstache. What are you going to believe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warfstache x Reader: The Other Interview

**Author's Note:**

> First Warfstache fic! Asked for by an awesome anon on Tumblr! Thanks anon, you're the best ever!!! x

“And your name is?”  
“Wilford Warfstache, at your service.”  
Jeez, what an odd accent, you thought. Odd name, too. I guess it fits with that big old pink mustache of his.  
“So, Mr. Warfstache-” you began until he interrupted you.  
“Wilford, please,” he corrected you.  
“Alright. So, Wilford, would you mind taking us through the events of what happened after your own interview with... Uh, it says his name was Phone Guy?”  
“Yes, that was him,” Wilford said with his seemingly unnatural tone of enunciation and drawling. It was different to say the least, but you didn’t mind. “The power had suspiciously gone out, and my crew, wherever the bloody hell they were, wouldn’t do anything to fix it.”  
“I see.” You looked down at your clipboard with various information on it. “It says here that you had seen an animatronic jump at you.”  
“One did, indeed. He had red eyes and a golden face, and looked like a killer teddy bear.”  
“Okay. Now, who was the person you were interviewing?”  
“His name was Phone Guy. He worked at the mysterious Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, where apparently, there were a lot of boos.”  
“Boos?”  
“Yes, boos.” Wow, this guy was weird. Did your boss give you the wrong person for your interview that week?  
“What kind of boos did he describe?”  
“Lots of boos.” You nodded. Everything this man was saying was completely insane. Who name’s their child Phone Guy? And who calls things boos?  
“How did you escape this...so-called animatronic?” you asked, continuing on, though you didn’t want to.  
“It chased after me,” Wilford explained. “I had to run through the entire bloody place to get out.”  
“And you didn’t see anything else?”  
“No, I did not.” You nodded in understanding.  
“I think that’s all for now.” You smiled up at him. “Thank you for coming in.” Wilford nodded as you stood from your chair and began to put away the clipboard, Wilford turning to leave. “Wilford?” you stopped him, turning around.  
“Yes?” he asked, his moustache moving with his mouth.  
“In all honestly, do you think what you saw was real? And this isn’t for the interview. I’m just curious.” Wilford walked back and cornered you unexpectedly.  
“Everything I saw was real, Ms. (YN),” he said quietly. You nodded.  
“Alright, well... If you ever see anything like this again, you just contact me, alright? Your story is very interesting and I’d like to hear more if it happens again.” Wilford nodded. He turned to leave. “Oh, and Wilford?” He faced you at the door. “Try not to run into anymore killer bears, okay?” He smirked a little bit and walked back into the room.  
“The same goes for you, m’lady,” he said. “And thank you for listening to my hard-hitting story. It will make for a great one.” You grinned. This guy was maybe starting to grow on you. You scribbled onto a paper.  
“This is my mobile number,” you said, handing it to him. He took it and, very flaunt-like, put it in his shirt pocket.  
“Thank you, (YN),” he said, turning to leave, this time for real.  
Maybe he wasn’t so weird after all.


End file.
